The heroes of the Malone family
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Here's LAST chapter. Sam and his son involved in two heroic acts that fill with pride to Diane. Enjoy and tell me your opinion.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost midnight when Sam closed the bar and went home. He had stayed up late to tally some accounts, he would soon have to make the statement of income. He was on the highway, driving his precious Chevrolett red '56 Corvette and he had tuned the oldies, one of those radio stations that only played music from the 50's, 60's and 70's. He had lowered the window. The cool night air blowing through it silently and stealthily, like a fox in a henhouse gently stroked her face. This was a balm to his aching temples, tortured by accounts of his bar, "Home run", his bar beside Diane. "Home run" was the "other son" of both. If he loved "Cheers, he didn´t love fewer "Home run", precisely because it was of the two. My God!, how united he felt to Diane, each new day, a little more...

He was in those thoughts when heard near to him a heated discussion of a couple. That bothered Sam as he walked into the garage of his home. He couldn´t see their faces, but it was something about them that was familiar.

When he closed the garage and was driving home, he watched in horror as the man with one hand clutched the neck woman, forcing her to kneel down, lifting his other hand and with his merciless fist, knocking over and over again the face of the poor woman. She tried to scream, but the iron hand of man pressed her neck tightly, preventing almost breathing . The wide eyes pleading of the woman sought help from something or someone around her. Sam was closely together of them and ran towards the couple immersed in darkness of the night. Upon reaching the hedges that surrounded his garden he jumped over them.

-Damned coward! Drop her! -Sam urged with authoritative tone filled with rage-.

The man, surprised, turned sharply to one side pulling the woman, who fell, and hit her eyebrow on the pavement. Then, the man and Sam got involved in a fight. The woman looked terrified how events unfolded, sitting on the floor beside the hedges of the garden. The aggressor was much younger than Sam, but Sam was stronger. At one point, Sam gave him a terrible and devastating punch to his chin that made the man give his bones on the ground. When it seemed that all was over, the guy turned and jumped to his feet brandishing something in his hand. A distinctive metallic luster, revealed to Sam that his opponent was now playing dirty. He had a knife. With a quick glance Sam saw a metal rod protruding from nearby waste container. He grabbed it masterfully, as when he took the bat when played with the Red Sox. The man was perplexed, not expecting that. He quickly pounced on Sam, pointing with his knife at a vital point. Surprisingly for the guy, Sam didn´t pull away, and as if he was striking a ball of baseball, hit the hand that held the knife ,that fell to the floor. Then, Sam dropped the bar and hit the stomach of the guy as a boxer hitting a punching bag. Sam grabbed him for the lapels of his shirt and dragging him, held him to the light of a nearby street lamp.

... My God! It can not be! -Sam said surprised-.

He had discovered that it was his neighbor, Pete Logan. This discovery was confirmed when the woman timidly also came out from the dark shadows of the night, with a slightly deformed face from the blows of her husband. Yes, it was Madeleine Logan.

The Logan were the neighbors next door. They weren´t the owners. They lived rental and were very reserved, and almost always had the blinds and curtains drawn. Now Sam knew why.

-So all those noises were beatings that you gave to your wife! -Sam said in an accusing tone- …you're a dirty coward. She's your wife, asshole! You should protect her, not burst her face, son of bitch!.

-Go to hell, fucking nosy! -Pete said reluctantly. He wanted to hide unsuccessfully the fear he actually had-.

-No ... to the hell you go! - said Sam firmly and determinedly- I´m going to denounce you the police, ok, scum? -he was shaking when Sam threatened him, taking him by the lapels of the jacket.

At that time Sam heard a sort of drip at his feet. Pete had just pee on himself. Besides pathetic, he was revolting.

-Get out of my sight, you aren´t a man nor nothing! Out ! he ordered Sam. Pete ran stumbling, losing himself in the night , aimlessly or destiny to go.

-Thank you Mr. Malone. he was very brave -said grateful Madeleine.

- It was nothing -said Sam denoting weariness in his voice; he was no a young man in his twenties as Pete

-Tell me why you have not asked for help before ?.

-He threatened to kill me if I did. It is my fault. At first, we only discussed. Then he started to make me feel worthless ... After started the physical abuse. I tried to justify him, but then I realized that this was not the way. But it was too late. I have tried to escape, to ask for help ... but i had much fear -Madeleine began to mourn.

-I'm sorry- that story was breaking the heart of Sam- you're wrong about one thing. It's not your fault. All the fault is of that infamous creeping worm. By the way, do you want to come home for coffee ... tea ... i do not know, whatever you want ?.

-No, thank you very much Mr. Malone. It's too late.

-Call me Sam. "Mr. Malone" sounds me something freaky ... you know ..

Madeleine smiled a little

-That's better! -said Sam- you're a very pretty girl, and the smile favors you.

The girl, flattered and with a little embarrassed, laughed even more.

-If you want you can spend the night at home. Diane and I have a guest room ...

-Needless. Thank you. I go to my house.

-As you want -Sam said-, but I would feel better if you promise that you will close all doors and windows, and you will call the police to report what had happened. You can quote me as a witness ... Oh, and one more thing!, call me if you notice or hear anything unusual -Sam said as he handed her a business card with his name and his phone numbers-.

-All right, Mr. ... Sam! - said the girl smiling as she watched the card in his hands.

Sam was already heading towards his house when he heard Madeleine say something.

-Your wife have much luck with you.

-Thank you ... Good night !.

Sam went into his house. He was very tired. He climbed the stairs. He realized that, in addition to tired, had all the bones and muscles aching because of the fight. He was old for such things. Upon reaching the room he didn´t ignite the light. With the radiance that came from the hallway was enough to see Diane asleep in bed, wrapped in the duvet surrounded with pillows and cushions. She looked like a golden-haired angel- he thought-. Sam went quietly to catch his pajamas and underwear. To avoid waking Diane, went to the bathroom in the hall with the intention of showering. Then he went to bed without a sound, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek to Diane.

- I love you, Diane -said Sam in a hoarse whisper-.

**Will continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, Sam got up somewhat later that Diane. She had already prepared breakfast. Sam gave a kiss to Diane and sat at the table, then he realized it had an apple pie.

-When you have done the pie? -asked Sam-... look good.

-I haven´t done it, Sam. Madeleine, the neighbor, has brought it early in the morning.

-Ah! Yeah? And why is that? -asked Sam- he was still half asleep and he didn´t remember anything from the night before.

-I do not know Sam -said Diane- you must to know it, i suppose...

Sam started to remember. With that cake Madeleine wanted to acknowledge the help received from Sam in her tragic moment. Then Sam told Diane what happened the night before. Diane was fascinated by history. After the fascination gave way to admiration and then pride.

-That you did was very brave, Sam.

-Come on, Diane! Don´t exaggerate!. I´ve always enjoyed when I was with women . The softness of their skin and hair, the feel of their body, their sensuality, their eyes, lips, the smell ... everything! .For my, women at the begining, was like a fragile symbol of beauty and sensitivity, someone that needs protection. With you, I discovered that women are more, much more. Beside you I discovered that you are intelligent beings capable of doing as much or more than us, men.

-it´s true, Sam?, do you really think that?. It´s wonderful…

-Yes -said Sam- the motherhood seems me fascinating. Inside, woman is more perfect and complex than men. You are made in order to create and support life in its first months. It's fantastic! .And I know because I have lived with you, beside you. I remember when you were pregnant with Samuel. OMG! You were much more beautiful, if that is possible, and also you was capable to get on with your normal life ... your novels, your gym, yoga, your hobby of preparing new desserts ... really you left me impressed. I learned many fascinating things about women beside you.

Diane looked at him and felt that her heart was going to explode for emotion. She sensed beforehand that Sam always thought so, but now he was proclaiming it aloud.

-So I think that hitting a woman is abominable, something twisted and cruel ...It is a cowardice ... makes me sick just thinking !.

-You hear yourself? -Diane said bursting with pride- is the most beautiful declaration you've ever uttered.

-Please do not start that again ... Go! We go to breakfast ... Sam said a little embarrassed.

Diane was very proud of Sam. He had done something brave, noble, ... but he also added his touch of humility. Sam was a hero, her hero. That event made her feel she was a very lucky woman.

**Soon more**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter I talk about Grace as the new girlfriend of Frederick, the son of Frasier. I return to this part of the story that began in the fic ****"F****riendship and love." Hope you like.**

That weekend in Boston, Samuel and Tracy were with some friends enjoying a fun afternoon at a skating rink. They had just finished some exams and Frasier gave to Samuel the weekend off to rest. They also wanted to celebrate Frederick and Grace were officially dating, despite the reluctance of Lilith, but with the blessings of Frasier. They were skating the whole evening, until the girls began to tire. Very considered, Samuel and Frederick, according to the rest of the guys in the group, they invited the girls to take something. They left the track and went to the bar . They asked a few drinks and some snacks. The atmosphere was jovial and relaxed. At a given moment Tom Parker, the former roommate of Samuel, wanted to make a toast to Frederick and Grace. Lifting his glass with drink of currant he stumbled with Samuel, spilling its contents and staining his shirt.

- You're clumsy, Tom! -said angrily Tracy- When are you going to change? That's gonna leave a stain. With how beautiful it was ...-Tracy unconsciously was starting speaking as wife of Samuel, worried of that he always look good.

-Nothing happens -Samuel said trying to dry the stain with paper napkins- ...so we can talk about something in class on Monday.

All laughed except Tracy, who only smiled unconvinced of words her boyfriend. Samuel finally decided to go to the restroom to clean the stain a little better.

-I'm going to bathroom a moment to wipe better the pinnacle work of the career of Tom, reflected in my shirt -Samuel spoke with irony- Immediately I come…

Everyone laughed while Samuel walked away towards the toilets. When he went to enter the men's room, he saw out the door a woman.

-Joseph Marcus Braun! Get out of there at once -said the woman-If you disobey me I will tell dad when I get home, I'll punish you without TV and the rest of the weekend.

-I do not care, Mom! -the boy shouted from inside-I am old to be going to the bath to make my things alone like daddy.

Samuel laughed quietly. That scene found it funny. When he was going to enter,the woman separated to make the way for him, but then made a request to Samuel.

-Excuse me. My name is Elsa Braun. My son is five years old. He has come untied of my hand and has got into the gentlemen's service, you can help me get him out of the bathroom?.

-Of course, -said Samuel- I will be happy to help you.

-Thanks, you're very kind - said the woman pleased- by the way ... My son's name is Josh.

Samuel entered. He looked under the doors of the toilets to locate the little Josh. Suddenly ... Bingo! There was Josh! He saw his pants as a thick ring around small child's ankles, which swayed back and forth without stopping. Samuel knocked

-Hi Josh! My name is Samuel. Your mother is at the door and asked me to accompany you outside. Can you come out, please?

-My dad and my mom told me not to talk to strangers... -said the child-.

-That's good advice, -said Samuel- you seem a nice guy. Why did you run away from your mother ?.

-Because she treats me like a tiny, and it's not fair. I'm older.

-For that have to go with your mother -Samuel said softly-.

-Why?- the boy asked confusing.

-Because you must ... to ... help her, to accompany her ... protect her and all, until get your dad home. Because when your dad isn´t, you are the man of the house.

-Ahhh! Now I understand, -said the boy with his doubts dispelled-.

Suddenly there were two things that caught the attention of Samuel out of the bathrooms. The mother of Josh screamed, and people moved in terror. When he looked, he saw a dark gray smoke flood the skating rink and the mother who was forcibly taken by a firefighter and a police officer, while she asked for the leave to be with his son. There were police and firefighters everywhere, ordering the eviction of the mall as orderly as possible. Then Samuel saw approaching Frederick striding toward him.

-What happened?- Samuel asked-.

-Apparently, in a restaurant of the mall, there has been a fire in the kitchen. The smoke is filtered through the vents and air conditioning. What's worse is that the fire is still not controlled and may extend up here, -said Frederick-

Samuel was worried. He didn´t know what to do. He finally made his decision.

-You're going to have to help -said Samuel- There is a child enclosed in a cabin of the bathroom. That woman is his mother. You must to help to go out for the girls of here, I have to help the child, and don´t let you that Tracy followed me . I'll go right away with the child.

-Ok Samuel -Frederick said-..

**Will continue**


	4. Chapter 4

Samuel went back into the men's room. He called again with his knuckles.

-Josh, we have to leave! It´s dangerous to be here now.

The little Josh had heard the screams outside and now he was afraid. The worst was that now I could not get out, the door was jammed.

-I can not get out!I -said half crying-.

-Do not worry, -said Samuel seeming tranquility- pull your trousers, lower the toilet seat, climb on it and look at the wall Can you do it?

First there was a heavy silence as the smoke that was filtering through the splits. After a little time Josh coughed and the boy broke his silence.

-I've already done! -said Josh calmer now.

Samuel smiled. She liked this boy. Samuel gained momentum and gave a strong kick at the door almost to the height of the latch. The door opened abruptly.

-You can come out, Josh.

The boy turned . Then he stood before Samuel, he looked up and gave a couple of pulls on the pants leg . Samuel bent down and looked at him fondly.

-I did not know you were a giant. You´are much higher than dad - Josh observed-

Samuel laughed, but it was not the time. Then took a handkerchief from his pocket and dipped it in a sink.

-Put it in your mouth and nose, understood Josh? -the boy nodded- Good boy! -said Samuel-.

Samuel stood up. Then he took off his jacket, soaked it in the sink covering with it the little Josh, and, putting him over his left shoulder, left the men's room.

Outside on the street, Tracy was nervous. I could hardly hold back the tears imagining possible misfortunes. She thought that if something bad would happen with Samuel, she couldn´t to continue living. Those thoughts, more black than the columns of smoke rising from the building, increased her anguish and anxiety. In that, her cell phone rang unexpectedly.

-Tracy ¿? I'm Diane.

-Hi, Diane! -said shakily.-

-Sam and I were watching TV when hear the news. I tried talk with Samuel, but doesn´t answer...Are you all right?, Is Samuel with you?.

-No, he isn´t -Tracy began to mourn telling her the whole story- I'm sorry. I should have more dignity, but I cannot- If something happens with Samuel ... I think I would die ...

- Keep calm, Tracy. -Diane tried to hide the anguish but she was scared stiff. Sam, at the same time, asked her endlessly about what happened- When you know something call us please .Bye Bye !.

Inside, the heat was stifling, suffocating and blinding the smoke. Samuel trudged by the lack of vision. He was disoriented. He wiped tears from his itchy eyes. Then he saw a flashing blue light mixed with the smoke that filled the room. He knews where to go. Out there ... sure police can help. Samuel was worried about Josh. Your mother might be very worried.

Meanwhile he approached the flashing blue light, heard more and more people on the outside, and the radii of the firefighters, police and ambulances.

-Fast!, I´m here! I need help! I carry a little boy of five! Samuel screamed heavily.

Almost immediately, a platoon of firefighters approached to Samuel and Josh, grabbed them, and carried them outside.

Elsa Braun, Josh's mother, ran to embrace him while a doctor was practising him a health check. Samuel was at his side.

-Thank you!Thank you for all! -said the nervous and grateful mother.-

-Don´t worry lady -said Samuel- you´ve a very brave son.

In that, Tracy came crying, hugged to her boyfriend, kissed him passionately, then pulled back ... and gave him a resounding slap.

-Samuel Malone Jr, don´t ever do something like that again! -Tracy said prey to nerves- If you return to do something like that to me and you die I will kill you. ok? -then she began to mourn again-.

Firefighters and police officers who were present, laughed before the scene of Tracy. Samuel deeply moved with Tracy, pulled her to hug her and kiss her.

-Keep calm, Tracy. It´s all over.- Samuel said looking into her eyes, red for crying. Her cheeks were stained by smeared mascara.

-Regarding the slap, I love you too... But don´t get used ... hurts!.

The joke of Samuel made laugh to Tracy. Then she remembered something.

-Samuel! Your parents! … Call them inmediately. Have seen it all on TV. They were very worried.

You're right. Now I will call them.

**Soon the outcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Those who read me, sorry for the delay in publishing the end of this story. ****In this last chapter refers to a conversation between Sam and Diane in my fic "Future", I mean for those who want to reread. Thank you very much.**

Samuel extracted his mobile of the pocket and called his parents.

-Hi Mom! I 'm fine, don´t worry, daddy Is with you?

-Yes, he is beside me watching news on TV. They said that you saved a child...

-Yes, it's true.

-But ... Are you really okay? -Diane insisted.-

-I see that you're not going to believe until you see me -said Samuel- let´s go quickly to your computer. I'm calling for videoconference.

Diane climbed to the attic with Sam, sat at her desk, and within seconds they were talking and watching Samuel and Tracy. Now they saw to Samuel, joking and smiling and they were calmer.

Diane also noticed Tracy's eyes were reddened by tears and her cheeks grimed with those same tears mixed with mascara.

When the video ended and said goodbye to their son and Tracy, Diane made a comment that seemed made a thought aloud:

-A few days ago you did something noble defending that poor abused girl. Now, our son appeared in the news as rescuer of a child in the middle of a fire. I am so proud of my men! You two are formidable ... two heroes - told Diane-.

-Yes -Sam admitted- I am also proud of our son.

-By the way, have you seen Tracy during the videoconference? ... Have you noticed her face? her eyes and cheeks? Tracy has passed a very bad moment this evening, she loves very much Samuel…

Diane answered to Sam: -What´re you thinking now? Let me to guess it…that you were right about the ex-girlfriend of Samuel and Tracy, isn´t true?

-I did not say anything -said Sam- I´m smiling.

-Yes, but I know you think that, be sincere... -said Diane

But they said nothing more. They sat in the couch of the room, and they continued watching the news quietly, proud, satisfied of their son, . Diane, abstracted of television, was reviewing Samuel's life: His first steps in the home garden, babbling and saying his early words, his sports at school, the high school ... They were events that seemed to have happened yesterday. But now Samuel was a man, a brilliant college student with a promising future, and, after today´s episode, was her hero. He also had now a great girlfriend with who share his life. Diane was sure of it. There were no words to describe what she felt at that moment.

Suddenly, Diane wanted to share her thoughts with Sam.

-Sam ... Can I tell you something ?.

-Yes ... yes ... of course! -said Sam turning down the TV

-I thought -Diane continued- ... I would like so much that Samuel and Tracy get married…

-What? ! -Sam said in surprise almost jumping in his seat- ... a few weeks ago I told you something similar, and you said that they´re too young and you were not ready to be grandma, and now...suddenly are you ready?

-Well …now it's different ... -Diane tried to explain it -

-Different? What is the difference? That now you´re who say it, and before I was, isn´t true? -Sam was angry-

-Come on, Sam!, isn´t big deal. Only I say that they´re young, bright, make a good couple,they love each other and... look so happy together !. Do not you think so too ?.

-I think you're crazy and now you want me to go crazy. Looks like you were designed to drive me crazy. Well, you're not going to get, because I'm not listening ... Haa! -Sam thereupon stoppered his ears with his index finger-

-Sam Malone, I hate when you adopt this childish attitude.

-I do not care what you say ... I'm not listening! Haaa ...! 'said Sam

-Ah! Yeah? -Diane said- then why you answer me?.

-No, isn´t true -Sam.

-Yes, You are answering me.

-Shit! -Sam protested- Well, okay. But you aren´t going to turn me crazy.

-Sam... -said Diane affable-

-What ?.

-Can we talk now as adults? -Diane said with great solemnity.-

-Yes, of course! -Sam said as he turned off the television- but I hope wont be one of those boring conversations yours.

-Ignoring your hurtful words to provoke my anger, I think we can begin a healthy and constructive dialogue between adults, well argued and with tolerance and mutual understanding and respect as premise…

-Is that it? Have you already finished? -Sam asked sarcastically- It has been less hard than I thought.

-But if I have not begun still…-Diane protested-

-Yes, you did, -said Sam now more seriously-. We must let the guys make their life your way. We should not meddle. And that became clear, don´t you remember?

-Yes, it's true, but they make such a good couple and they are so happy ...

- Yeah, perhaps after a while... They are intelligent and responsible, and want to do things right. I have accepted it, and you honey?

Sam had argued his reasons. He was right, I had to admit that Sam was a wise man, always he was. There was only one thing to do : let time elapse in its path, slowly but surely.

He looked at Sam. He read in her eyes the answer to his question. No words were needed between them, not anymore. It was the beauty of their relationship. Their complicity was above any difference. That was her love with Sam, and certainly, in the future, would be the same for Samuel and Tracy.

THE END.

**W****ill continue with a new title**


End file.
